charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
To Separate a Witch From Her Powers
Even the most powerful witches can be separated from her powers, all it requires is the proper potion and incantation. To Seperate a Witch From Her Powers is one the potions powerful enough to remove the powers of even the most skilled and gifted witches. The Book of Shadows The potion along with a spell to call a witch's powers is contained on a page in the Halliwell Family's Book of Shadows emphasized in the finest calligraphy explaining the method by witch the potion must be made. The entry appears as thus: To Separate a Witch From Her Power In a boiling crucible of the blackest lead combine gypsy blood with a mandrake’s head More of the nightshades will you boil then henbane datura and from lox an oil With hemlock root complete the draught foul and dark like the night and craft Of the creator of this brew and her desire to steal from another for vengeance, power or ire. To Call a Witch's Power Powers of the witches rise Course unseen across the skies Come to us who call you near Come to us and settle here Aunt Gail Altman In 2000, Penny Halliwell's close friend and surrogate aunt to Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, Gail Altman plotted to summon a powerful demon known as Cryto, the Demon of Vanity in order to reclaim her youth due to the illness and pain that has come to her over the years. : Gail, along with her two friends, Helen and Amanda, summoned the spirit of Cryto in the basement of Gail's home asking him to reverse their aging process but Cryto said that it would come with a cost. Gail then promised him the powers to move things with his mind, freeze things and to see into the future - the powers of the Charmed Ones. Cryto agreed to bestow her with the youth she requested only if she was able to do this for him. : Gail travelled to Halliwell Manor, the home of Prue, Piper and Phoebe, and created a fictional story about body's turning up in her home town of Santa Costa and that she believed a demon was behind it. The sisters were shocked when Gail revealed knowledge of witchcraft and demons to them telling them that their grandmother told her about who the they would become when she died - the Charmed Ones. She also told them she recalled Penny mentioning a demon that could be responsible for the attacks. : Believing that Gail was telling the truth, the Halliwell Sisters went to the Attic where they searched in the Book of Shadows for the possible demon. When the sisters came across Cryto in the Book, Gail told them it sounded vaguely familiar. But Phoebe grew weary of Gail and asked to talk to Prue and Piper alone in the hallway leaving Gail alone with the Book. : As Phoebe explained that she found it odd how bodies were turning up all over Santa Costa and Gail was the only one noticing, Gail flipped the pages of the Book of Shadows until she located the page to Separate a Witch From Her Powers' and she quickly tore it out and put it in her purse before the sisters returned to the Attic. When the sisters returned they made plans for to come to Santa Costa and investigate the situation with Gail. Creating the Potion Gail returned to her home in Santa Costa and brewed the potion before the Halliwell Sisters arrived. Under the guise of iced tea, Gail and her friends served the potion to the three sisters leaving them vulnerable to the power summoning spell that would strip them of their powers. : After the sisters imbibed the potion, Gail sent them out to search for the bodies and gave them a false location, where when the sisters got out of their vehicle, they began feeling sick and like something was wrong. Gail, Amanda and Helen proceeded with summoning Cryto and they encircled him as they chanted the spell to call the powers of the girls into Cryto. : The powers left the sisters' bodies and travelled to Cryto's imbuing him with Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization and Premonition. Cryto bestowed youth and beauty upon Gail but turned Amanda and Helen into piles of ash in order to prevent them from banishing him afterwards since the spell to banish him required three witches. : Cryto forced Gail to take him to more people he could prey upon but the Charmed Ones were able to track him down and Gail gave them the page she ripped out of the Book of Shadows. The sisters tricked the demon and successfully escaped but he used Prue's telekinesis to blast Gail through a window, killing her. Forcing the Potion Down Cryto's Throat The Halliwell sisters returned to Gail's home where they created the potion and awaited Cryto. The three witches were able to trick Cryto into using a power he didn't know he had obtained from Prue, Astral Projection. When he attacked them he headed for the basement where Prue and Piper were with the potion as Phoebe waited upstairs. As Cryto proceeded to attack Prue and Piper, Phoebe said she had the potion, distracting the demon, causing him to want to be in two places at once. : Cryto then projected from the basement into the foyer where Phoebe attacked him, and as his body fell to the floor in the basement, Prue and Piper poured a pitcher full of the potion down Cryto's throat. Phoebe deterred Cryto and made her way to the basement where she and her two sisters recited the spell to call their powers back into their bodies. The spell was successful and when Cryto returned to his body, Phoebe recited a spell separating Cryto from his skin, banishing him. The Stillman Sisters In 2003, the Stillman Sisters, Margo, Mabel and Mitzy Stillman plotted a devious scheme to steal the Charmed Ones identities and powers. The three evil witches were able to obtain the powers of the Charmed Ones by simply casting the spell alone; it didn't require the drinking of the potion. : After many attempts at stealing the Charmed Ones' Book of Shadows simply by Glamouring into the sisters, the Stillman Sisters realized it was not enough and cast a powerful spell allowing them to actually take on the identity and appearance of Piper, Phoebe and Paige. They brought about mayhem in the Charmed Ones' lives and then set their sights on locating the to Separate a Witch From Her Powers in the Book of Shadows to obtain the Power of Three for themselves. : The Stillman Sisters were able to obtain the Book of Shadows and when the Charmed Ones confronted them in Halliwell Manor, the three evil witches cast the spell to call Piper, Phoebe and Paige's powers into their own bodies, leaving the Charmed Ones powerless. The Stillmans then used their newly acquired power against the Halliwell-Matthews sisters leaving them no choice but to flea the Manor and try to come up with a plan to get their identities and powers back. : The Charmed Ones were able to confront the Stillman Sisters and reclaimed their powers and ultimately bound the powers of the three evil witches. Notes *Some people often make the mistake thinking that this is the potion the Warlock Bacarra used to remove the powers of the Charmed Ones when he stole the Book of Shadows. It was in fact the spell to Disempower a Witch that he used, requiring a human heart. Category: Charmed Universe Category: The Book of Shadows Entries Category: Season 2 Category: Season 6